Your Sweet Lips
by hopieaf
Summary: Bibir manis Taehyung yang menjadi candu bagi Hoseok, kini telah dimilikinya. SEQUEL UPDATED. jump to ch2. BTS fic / vhope / V x Jhope / BxB
1. Chapter 1

**Your Sweet Lips.**

**Taehyung-Hoseok / VHope.**

**Ficlet.**

**Romance/Fluff.**

**Warn! BoysxBoys/BoysLove. author baru nih masi ecek2 (?)**

Siang itu, di ruang latihan BigHit terdapat 7 anggota boygroup asal Korea Selatan, siapa yang tidak tau Bangtan Boys a.k.a BTS, dengan lagu terbaru mereka, 'Danger'.

"... hetgallige hajima"

Setelah musik selesai diputar, semua member segera menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lemas dengan keringat mereka yang bercucuran. Ini mungkin latihan mereka yang ke 10 kalinya tanpa henti.

"Huwaaahh capek banget." keluh Jimin yang duduk bersender pada dinding. Di saat-saat seperti ini, pendingin ruangan benar-benar tidak mempan melawan gerah yang mereka rasakan.

"Huh, aku lapar." ucap Yoongi sambil mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Cklek.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan. Rupanya itu manajer mereka. "Hei~ ayo makan. Ada kimchi."

"Mauuu!" mereka langsung semangat dan berlarian keluar ruangan. Namun menyisakan dua orang, Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Taehyung, Hoseok. kalian tidak akan makan?" tanya manajer hyung.

"Aku sudah makan." jawab Hoseok sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"A-Aku.. juga sudah makan." jawab Taehyung nyengir, sambil memainkan handphone nya juga.

"Yasudah."

Cklek.

Manajer hyung menutup pintunya.

"Kau sudah makan juga?" tanya Hoseok yang sedang duduk menyila di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan Taehyung yang sedang tiduran di lantai.

"Sebenernya.. aku udah makan tteokbokki cup punya Yoongi hyung, hehe." Taehyung nyengir lagi tanpa dosa.

Sebenernya sih, Taehyung masih lapar. Ia ingin sekali beranjak menyusul member lain, tapi melihat.. eum, crush nya-Hoseok- tidak bangkit dari tempatnya, Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya. Sesekali modus, gitu. Lagian, ia kan sudah makan.

"Hah?" Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi kau yang makan topokki itu? Kau tau tadi Yoongi hyung ngamuk?"

"Yoongi hyung ngamuk? a-aku tidak tau, habis itu aku langsung tidur." Taehyung nyengir lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

'Bocah ini.'

Keduanya sama-sama memainkan handphone nya kembali.

Sampai terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

.

Hoseok membuka camera di handphone nya lalu diarahkan kamera hp nya itu ke cermin. Tangan kanannya membentuk pose metal, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang hp tersebut dan..

Klik!

Hoseok mengambil gambar. Disana ada Taehyung sedang tiduran sambil main HP.

"Taehyung," panggil Hoseok. "Kemari."

Taehyung yang dipanggil, dengan semangat segera datang sambil guling-gulingan di lantai. "Hm?"

Hoseok men-zoom Taehyung di foto tadi dan memperlihatkan padanya. "Lihat kau jelek banget."

"Ish, aku gak jelek! Aku selalu tampan!" protes Taehyung.

"Tidak, kau tidak tampan."

"Hyung bohong. Disini mukaku gak keliatan, tahu." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hoseok terkekeh. "Tapi kau manis."

Blush~

Semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung. Hoseok tetap asyik dengan handphonenya, mengupload foto yang tadi ia ambil, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Taehyung. Terlihat jelas rona di pipi bocah itu.

"Huh, dasar gombal."

"Uh? Tapi kok merona."

BLUSH~~

Pipi Taehyung memerah lagi. Lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya.

Hoseok terkekeh kembali. Ia menaruh handphone nya dilantai.

"Sini." ucap Hoseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengajak Taehyung tiduran di pangkuannya. Taehyung hanya menurutinya malas -padahal dalam hati ia menjerit senang.

Taehyung menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Hoseok. Setelah itu, jantung Taehyung berdetak tak normal.

Tapi, tak hanya Taehyung yang merasakan itu...

.

Hoseok membelai surai coklat Taehyung, sesekali mengacak-acaknya dan memainkannya. Sang empunya hanya diam tak protes-malah ia merasa nyaman.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka camera handphone nya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, sekalian mumpung lagi ada momen dengan crush-nya. Cie cieee(?).

Klik! klik! klik! klik!

Taehyung mengambil empat selca di pangkuan Hoseok. Ia menekan tombol 'Save' dan segera mengupload selcanya itu.

Grep.

Belum sempat Taehyung menguploadnya, Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya sampai wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Taehyung, menatapnya dalam dan merasakan tiap hembusan nafas.

Ini memang engap, tapi Taehyung nervous.

Sangat nervous.

Ia nervous tingkat max.

Jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat.

Kalau seperti ini, jantungnya bisa copot kapan saja.

"TaeTae~"

"A-ada.. ap-"

Chu~

Hoseok menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taehyung. Menciumnya lembut. Hoseok memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangatnya ciuman itu.

Namun Taehyung masih dalam mode shock nya.

.

Tuhan, katakan ini semua mimpi.

.

.

Setelah Hoseok melepaskan bibirnya, Taehyung langsung mengumpat ke sudut ruangan dan membelakanginya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menjadi tomat segar.

"Hyung bodoh! Jelek!"

Hoseok yang juga merona menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habis, kau lucu sekali. Apalagi saat selca tadi. Membuatku ingin.. uh- menciumnya."

"Argh, kalau ada yang lihat gimana!"

Hoseok terkekeh gemas.

"Taehyung-ah. Bibirmu manis banget ya. Kau pakai gula berapa ton sih."

"Berhenti menggodaku, hyung!"

Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung yang membelakanginya.

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Sepasang tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok yang memeluknya. Taehyung menutup mukanya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Taehyung-ah~ bolehkah aku menciummu lagi~~" ucap Hoseok dengan aegyo gagalnya.

"Itu menjijikkan hyung. Pergi sana!"

"Taehyungie~"

"Pergi!"

"TaeTae~"

"Tidak!"

"Saranghae~~~"

DEG.

Jung Hoseok, demi apapun kau sudah membuatnya terbang setinggi langit.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Taehyung.

.

Di sisi lain, sepasang- oh, bukan, lima pasang mata sengaja mengintip dibalik pintu ruang latihan sejak kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu sesudah Jimin mengajak kembali untuk kegiatan tidak penting ini.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru nih." bisik seseorang berambut hitam yang memakai kaus hitam bertuliskan 'JIN' serta angka 92 dibawahnya.

Teman-temannya mengangguk.

\- end -

HUWWAAAAAAA~~~ ff macam apa ini-_- acak-acakan yahhh  
ini ff pertama yang aku publish.. maaf kurang bagus, masih author baru.

terinspirasi dari selca jhope yang di ruang latihan dan selca V yang lagi tiduran~

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2: SEQUEL

**Hoseok-Taehyung / VHope.**

**Sequel of Your Sweet Lips.**

**Romance.**

**WARN!BoyxBoy / BoysLove / Yaoi.**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya perlahan-lahan membuka dan cahaya mentari memasuki ruangan kamar melalui celah jendela kamar, pertanda tidurnya cukup nyenyak karena tak biasanya ia bangun sesiang ini. Seketika matanya membuka lebar dan teringat bahwa hari ini adalah day off BTS. Tandanya ia bisa menikmati hari ini dengan bersenang-senang dan beristirahat!

Pemuda yang barusan membuka matanya itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengusap kedua matanya agar penglihatannya yang asalnya kabur menjadi lebih jelas. Ia menatap bunk bed di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada penghuninya dan tertata rapih, berarti kedua roomate nya itu telah bangun lebih dulu darinya. Kemudian ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah ia keluar kamar, dilihatnya para teman segrupnya itu telah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Hoseok-ah." sambut Seokjin yang sedang membawa beberapa piring dan mangkuk dan ditaruhnya diatas meja makan. "Sarapan sudah siap!" serunya.

Semua member yang tadinya melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, seperti Namjoon yang mengutak atik ponselnya, Jungkook yang sedang bermain game, Jimin dan Taehyung yang menonton sambil berebut remote televisi, Yoongi yang guling gulingan di karpet, semuanya segera menuju meja makan yang diatasnya sudah diisi oleh beberapa masakan khas korea yang masih panas, dilihat dari uap yang masih mengebul dari makanan-makanan tersebut.

Lelaki yang tadi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan disapa Hoseok itu, pun, langsung mengambil salah satu dari kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan yang dapat diisi oleh tujuh orang itu. Dengan wajah yang masih beler, Hoseok mengambil nasi dan ditambah makanan yang dimasak oleh Seokjin itu, salah satunya adalah daging babi bulgogi. Beberapa member bukannya melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, tapi malah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hoseok yang dipikir lucu.

"Apa kau baru bangun, Hoseok hyung? Matamu masih berbelek." ucap Jimin yang mengundang tawa member lainnya. Orang yang ditertawai hanya ikut tersenyum dan mengusap matanya yang katanya masih berbelek.

Acara sarapan pagi pun dimulai, mereka sibuk dengan masing-masing makanan yang dilahapnya. Mereka makan dengan cukup tenang dan hening, hanya ada dentingan mangkuk dengan sumpit yang bersuara. Mulut-mulut itu hanya digunakan untuk mengunyah makanannya. Memang mereka dilarang sang leader, Namjoon, untuk berbicara saat sedang makan. Kebiasaan ini dimulai sejak Taehyung makan sambil tertawa terbahak bahak hingga ia harus tersedak kimchi yang sedang dimakannya.

Saat Hoseok tinggal menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki berambut cokelat yang duduk di depannya. Hoseok tahu lelaki itu sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Karena canggung, ia berdehem lalu memutus kontak matanya dan melahap suapan terakhirnya. Lalu Hoseok beranjak membersihkan alat makannya dan segera mandi.

Sementara itu, si lelaki berambut cokelat menyusul menyelesaikan sarapannya. Namun sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya, Namjoon menahannya lalu berbicara dengan pelan dan nyaris berbisik padanya, "Taehyung-ah, kau ada masalah dengan Hoseok?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, memasang wajah penuh tanya. Apa mungkin Namjoon memperhatikan mereka barusan? Setahunya ia tak mempunyai masalah dengan Hoseok. Hanya saja Taehyung sedikit malu bila bertemu Hoseok sejak kejadian saat itu, sekitar satu minggu yang lalu.

Saat Hoseok menciumnya di ruang latihan.

Astaga, lihat pipi Taehyung. Ia selalu berubah menjadi kemerahan ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Dan pula jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ya, apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara Namjoon memecahkan lamunan Taehyung. Ia baru sadar kembali kalau Namjoon sedang bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengannya, sungguh."

Itu adalah jawaban jujur. Ya, jujur. Hoseok menciumnya bukanlah sebuah masalah, kan? Seharusnya ia senang.

Sang leader hanya mengangguk mengerti. Taehyung pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci mangkuk bekasnya. Dibawanya mangkuk dan alat makan lainnya ke wastafel, dan mulai membasahi alat-alat itu.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk mencuci sepasang sumpit, ia melihat sebuah mug yang dijejerkan bersama gelas-gelas dan mug lainnya. Mug yang mengambil perhatian Taehyung itu berwarna hijau, bergambar kartun spongebob squarepants kesukaan Hoseok. Itu memang milik Hoseok, ia sengaja membawa mug itu dari rumahnya di Gwangju. Katanya itu mug kesayangannya sejak kecil makanya ia suka memakainya.

Ah, Hoseok lagi Hoseok lagi. Kenapa sih otaknya tak bisa sebentar saja tidak memikirkan lelaki Jung itu? Taehyung memang menyukai hyung-nya itu sejak lama, tapi tidak tergila-gila seperti ini.

Eh, tergila gila?

Lebay sekali. Tidak seperti itu, kok. Ia hanya terpesona padanya ketika Hoseok berkeringat di atas panggung dan di ruang latihan hingga dini hari, tak henti-hentinya meliukkan badan lenturnya yang diiringi musik bergenre yang cocok untuk dance. Dan paras tampan yang dimilikinya, tulang pipi yang menonjol, wajah berbentuk ovalnya, yang Taehyung kira akan menjadi seorang visual di grupnya. Meskipun Seokjin memang pantas menjadi visual sebenarnya.

Tak sadar kegiatan cuci mencucinya telah selesai, Taehyung mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan mengelapkan ke celananya—kebiasaannya— dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok Jung Hoseok yang hanya menggunakan boxernya saja, masih asik mengeringkan badan yang belum terbalut apapun dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahunya. Oh, ia tak tahu kalau Hoseok bisa mandi secepat ini. Dan lelaki yang belum berbalut baju itu melihat ke arah Taehyung, yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuk saja,"

Atas perintah Hoseok, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kemudian merebahkan diri di kasurnya, bunk bed bagian bawah.

Setelah rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Taehyung malah memperhatikan tubuh kurus Hoseok yang memperlihatkan punggungnya, ia terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya. Saat hendak menanyakan apa ia menurunkan berat badannya atau tidak, yang lebih tua itu lebih dulu membuka mulutnya,

"Kau suka sekali memperhatikanku,"

Taehyung bingung apa itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Hoseok memakai kaus santainya yang berwarna hitam dan masih membelakangi Taehyung

"Aku tak suka dilihat ketika makan."

Taehyung semakin bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia takut Hoseok malah tidak lagi menyukainya dan merasa ilfeel sekarang. Padahal saat kejadian itu hyung-nya itu bilang kalau ia menyukainya, kan? Atau jangan-jangan Hoseok hanya bercanda. Ah, Taehyung jadi sedih memikirkannya, ia tak mau geer dulu.

"M-Maaf."

Hoseok duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan menghadap Taehyung, menatap bocah itu sambil tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa."

Setelah itu, mereka pun terdiam cukup lama. Membuat suasana canggung menjadi lebih canggung lagi. Rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali keluar dari kamar.

"Taehyung-ah," tiba-tiba suara Hoseok memecah keheningan, "Sini."

Déjà vu.

Taehyung memasang wajah bertanya tanya. Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian Taehyung dengan ragu beranjak tadi tempat tidurnya, mendekati Hoseok yang masih duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok dengan cepat menggapai pinggang Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan Hoseok, menghadap kearahnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya berekspresi terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Kau tak tahu kalau Jung Hoseok ini adalah sebuah masalah bagi jantungnya. Bisa-bisanya ia berada di posisi seperti ini dengannya. Bahkan ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Hoseok secara jelas.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang memperhatikan wajahmu." Ia menatap Taehyung dengan intens, bola matanya bertemu dengan milik Taehyung. Pipi anak itu kian memerah.

"Hyu-"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, kumohon." ucap Hoseok dengan nada memohon. Mau tak mau lelaki yang dipangkuannya itu terdiam. Dan secara tiba-tiba lagi, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Hoseok menghela nafasnya dalam dan bersuara, "Tae, tahukah kau?,"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mata Taehyung membulat sempurna. Lidahnya terasa membisu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ini begitu tiba-tiba. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba dan diluar perkiraan Taehyung.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu ya? Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Maaf saat beberapa hari yang lalu aku main cium-cium. Aku tak tahan, kau begitu menggemaskan. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari waktu yang lama,"

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hoseok. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Hoseok, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya juga.

Taehyung menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Hoseok terlihat terkejut atas perlakuan Taehyung yang sedaritadi hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Namun ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia membalas ciumannya lebih dalam. Taehyung menarik tengkuk Hoseok untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Yang tadinya hanya bersentuhan, lelaki yang lebih tua memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir yang lebih muda membuat ia mendesah pelan. Inilah bibir yang Hoseok rindukan dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Brak! "Taehyung dimana kau sembunyikan rem- hah!?"

Sontak suara dobrakan pintu dan suara melengking dari pemuda bermata sipit yang bernama Park Jimin itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Terpaksa mereka berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

"Astaga! Kalian jangan kotori kamarku!"

"Tapi kan ini kamar kami juga." jawab Hoseok.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau kamar ini berbau anyir nantinya!"

"Astaga Park bahkan pikiranmu itu lebih kotor!"

Taehyung mengejar Jimin yang berlari kabur darinya. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di dorm mereka. Hoseok tertawa terbahak-bahak atas ucapan bodoh yang tadi Jimin ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian berpacaran?"

Suara Jimin memecah keheningan malam itu. Hoseok yang nyaris terjun ke dalam dunia mimpinya, terpaksa membuka matanya lagi sebab pertanyaan Jimin yang begitu tiba-tiba tersebut.

Kedua lelaki yang ditanya itu saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan berbicara melalui tatapannya, apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Ya, kami berpacaran." ucap Taehyung singkat namun membuat Hoseok terkejut. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Masalahnya, ia bahkan belum mendapat kepastian dari Taehyung.

"Kau sibuk pedekate dengan Yoongi hyung, sih, jadi tidak tahu."

"Wah, aku tak mau tidur disini lagi, besok aku pindah kamar!"

Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hoseok, sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang hingga bibirnya membentuk persegi panjang. Begitu manis sehingga Hoseok tak sadar bahwa bibirnya ikut mengulas senyum padanya.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya.

Masih mendapat day off, beberapa member berencana melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Termasuk Jimin dan Hoseok, mereka akan menonton pertunjukkan dance yang sudah mereka rencanakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Di dorm hanya akan tersisa Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jungkook karena Seokjin dan Namjoon juga akan pergi belanja.

Hoseok memang sempat mengajak Taehyung untuk ikut dengan mereka, namun ia menolak dengan alasan ada janji akan bertarung di game playstation dengan Jungkook.

Saat sarapan telah selesai, Jimin dan Hoseok langsung bersiap-siap pergi. Dengan beanie merah dan kacamata hitam, Hoseok gunakan untuk melakukan penyamaran agar menghindari para fans diluar sana. Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama, rambut oranye nya ia tutupi dengan topi serta kacamata hitam dan masker yang sama seperti Hoseok.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pula menepati janjinya untuk bermain game. Dinyalakannya televisi dan playstation yang sudah lama tak mereka sentuh sebab sibuknya jadwal mereka. Akhirnya benda yang mereka beli dengan uang bersama itu digunakan lagi.

"Taehyung-ah," panggil lelaki berbeanie merah itu, sambil menghampirinya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapih dan siap untuk pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Taehyung yang sambil memegang konsol game mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. "Hati-hati dijalan, hyung."

Tanpa aba-aba Hoseok mengecup bibir Taehyung yang seakan sudah menjadi candu baginya, namun membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan keras dari orang yang diciumnya.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukul kekasihmu?!"

Teriakan Hoseok itu mendapat tatapan dari semua member yang ada disitu. Terutama sang maknae, Jungkook, yang ada di sebelah mereka.

"Taetae-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung..?!"

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang hanya tertawa, Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut memasang ekspresi terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kedua kawannya itu menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan mereka? Meskipun mereka sudah lebih dahulu tahu kalau Hoseok dan Taehyung saling menyukai—dibanding diri mereka sendiri— tapi tak menyangka bisa secepat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tau tradisi zaman sekarang ketika dua orang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih? Jika kalian menjawab pajak jadian, bingo! Itulah yang dipikirkan Seokjin saat ini.

"Malam ini kita makan diluar, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang bayar!"

.

.

.

.

Dan, disinilah mereka, sesuai dengan janji satu pihak yang diputuskan oleh sang tertua. Sebuah restoran korea yang tak terlalu mewah dan cukup sederhana, namun desain bangunan dan fasilitas yang membuat sebagian besar para remaja betah berlama-lama disini. Hoseok yang memutuskan memilih restoran ini, harganya cukup terjangkau karena uangnya terkuras untuk menonton pertunjukkan dance tadi.

"Hoseok, kau benar-benar takkan memesan makanan?" tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok yang sedang membuka ponselnya, kemudian ia segera menutup ponsel dan menyimpannya di saku celana.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Aku tadi sudah beli makan setelah pertunjukkan berakhir. Iya, kan, Jimin?"

Si rambut oranye mengangguk. Namjoon menyetujui pesanan mereka pada pelayan wanita yang mencatat. Pelayan itu sempat berucap 'silahkan tunggu pesanannya', sebelum ia melesat pergi.

Tempat duduk yang member BTS tempati itu memang letaknya memojok di ruangan. Apalagi ini di lantai tiga, suasana memang sepi di ruangan ini dan hanya beberapa meja yang terisi. Agar tak diketahui orang-orang, katanya. Bukannya mereka ini tak ingin bertemu fans, tapi bukankah merepotkan bila di waktu seperti ini harus dikerumuni fans dan memberikan tanda tangan pada mereka? Apalagi ini adalah acara Taehyung dan Hoseok. Hubungan mereka tentu saja tak boleh diberitahu ke publik.

Angin malam berhembus memasuki ruangan itu dan membuat Hoseok tertarik untuk menikmatinya. Balkon yang ada disitu seakan mengajaknya untuk pergi kesana. Ia pun izin ke para member dan pergi ke balkon yang berpagar warna biru muda itu.

Ditumpunya kedua tangannya di atas pagar balkon, menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi titik-titik sinar bintang. Kemudian di depannya terpampang bangunan-bangunan kota Seoul. Hoseok bisa melihat beberapa lampu yang berwarna-warni disana, yang Hoseok sendiri tidak tahu ada kegiatan apa disana.

Ia merapatkan jaket kulit hitam yang dipakainya. Ternyata suhu udaranya cukup menusuk kulit putih Hoseok. Dan sebuah lengan bersentuhan dengan lengan yang Hoseok gunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ternyata bocah bersurai cokelat itu sudah ada di sisinya.

"Loh? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah makan tadi di dorm."

Déjà vu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai cokelat yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Percakapan ini sama seperti percakapan mereka saat kejadian itu di ruang latihan. Hmm, rupanya Taehyung sangat ingat kejadian saat itu secara jelas. Namun bedanya, saat ini pemuda Jung itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

_Ekhem_.

"Hyung sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kesini?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyusul?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti menatap Taehyung. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang sang kekasih. Taehyung pun memeluk leher Hoseok. Namun Hoseok tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibir, yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya. Dilumatnya bibir Taehyung dan dibalas olehnya.

Hoseok melepaskan bibirnya dari Taehyung setelah lelaki itu mendesah dalam ciumannya tanda membutuhkan oksigen. Hoseok kembali menatap kedua mata Taehyung penuh arti yang membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sungguh mencintaimu, hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang Taehyung dan merapatkan jarak antar mereka. Taehyung sontak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok.

Ah, saat-saat seperti ini memang membuat mereka nyaman. Berdiri berdua bersama kekasih seraya menatap langit yang cerah dan indah. Berharap agar semuanya takkan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_.

okaaay, aku mau sampaikan beberapa hal.

pertama, aku ucapin terima kasih ke readers dan reviewers di ff 'your sweet lips'. kedua, aku minta maaf karna baru buatkan sekuelnya, padahal beberapa reader minta sekuel dan ini sudah sekian lama sekali sejak aku post ff nya. ketiga, soal ff yoonmin aku, sebenernya aku udah buat chapter 3 nya, tapi aku bener-bener bingung kelanjutannya harus gimana. aku buntu ide. adakah readers yang mau menyumbangkan idenya? pm terbuka kok, atau kalian bisa add sosmed aku yang aku cantumin di profile.

sekian cuap cuap dari author. terima kasih!


End file.
